Janet gets Sam good - April Fool's Day
by 907dogtrainer
Summary: Janet wants pay back for Sam's April Fool's Day prank last year! T rating for adult prank


Janet was sitting in her office with her head on her desk when Sam walked in. "Janet, I thought we could go to-" Sam stopped when she saw Janet's head pop up from the desk. She tried to sweep something off her desk into a drawer but something hit the floor. "Sorry Sam, I must have fallen asleep for a minute. Are you ready to get out of here?" "Yes, but if your tried we can do girls night another time." Janet got up and took her coat off. She kicked whatever fell under her desk. Then hung up her coat and grabbed her purse out of here military closest in office. She had already changed into a nice blouse and skirt. Out of the corner of her eye. She tried to see if she had kicked the box far enough under the desk for Sam to see it from the other side. Sam didn't seem to be looking at it.

"Sam, I will be right back I just have one last thing I need to drop off at the lab. Have a seat, I'll be right back." "Sure," Sam slipped into the chair. She was dress in a nice simple dress and heels. It's not like they were going out looking for men. Cassie was a way on a school field trip to New York, for the last week. So Janet and she could just go out for some drinks and a girl's night.

Sam saw the corner of a box, under Janet's desk. It wasn't like Janet to leave something on the floor. Sam reached and picked it up. She knew the box right away. It was a pregnancy test, big deal. But why would Janet try to hide it. Sam, eye's got wide. She quick put it back under the desk, just before Janet walked in.

"Ok Sam, I'm ready to go." "Great, Good… Let's get out of here." Janet knew from Sam's behavior she'd seen the box. 'Game on' Janet thought.

Janet said she wanted to just have dinner at Ledo's family restaurant. No crazy bars or heavy drinking, Sam nervously agreed. At dinner Sam ordered a glass of wine, Janet just wanted ginger ale.

"So anything happen while the Daniel and I were away in D.C.?" Janet tried to look innocent, "Happen? No, nothing really. The Colonel had a poker game with Teal'c and a few other officers. It was fun." Sam tried not to chock on her risotto. "You played poker with Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c?" "Yes, it started off fun. But Teal'c was having problems so after he lost his money. He sat behind me to watch a pro." Janet was very good at old school poker. She had a great poker face and knew her odds of winning.

"Hmmm, so other than that, nothing else interesting?" "No, not really. I mean Teal'c can really hold his liquor. I'm not sure how many I had. It was lucky I didn't have to go home. I just stayed on base. I mean it was quite for the most part." Sam was dying to ask, "Well D.C. was pretty boring. Normal politics, it was a good thing the Colonel stayed here. He would have been bored and gotten into trouble." Janet smiled, "Well, you know Jack. He fines away to entertain himself. But the General let him go fishing after you got to D.C. and said he wouldn't be needed."

Just asked Sam told herself, "To bad you couldn't have come with. You and I could have done some serious shopping in the evenings. With Cassie gone you were probably bored yourself?" Janet knew Sam was fishing now, time to move in for the kill.

Janet sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Well, to tell the truth. I should have just gone home. Hanging around the base play poker was a little…" Janet leaned into the table and with a soft voice. "Sam, I know I can trust you. Something did happen while you were away." Sam leaned in, "What, something with one of the teams?" Sam was trying to play dumb. "No, one of the team members woke up in the wrong room." "Why and Who?" "Well, that's not the most shocking part of the story. Well, maybe it is, but the fact that they in a compromising position. And couldn't remember how it happened. I ran some test, blood work." "And?" Sam was dying to know. "Well, after the poker night. **I woke up** in Teal'c room. Apparently we had gotten a little crazy. (She passed for effect) There were pie plates all over the room. I have No idea how much he ate and how much I ate. My stomach is only now getting back to normal." "Pie? You woke up in Teal'c room and you felt compromised because you ate pie? What about the test?" Janet looked at her, "What test? Oh, I want to make sure I was good to drive home. I didn't want a DUI." "Janet, there was a pregnancy test box on the floor of your office." "Was there?" Janet looked at her friend.

"Janet did you… I mean, wasn't that your…" "Sam, come on. Teal'c is a fine looking man but I can't see him taking advantage of a woman when she's drunk." "No, I guess not, but what were you hiding in your desk. And why the test box on the floor." Janet cracked and started laughing. "Sam, I'm sorry I know it's only March 31st. But after last year, I promised I'd get you back for your April fool's day prank." Sam put her hands in her face, she was laughing too. Sam picked up her napkin and through it at Janet. "Oh my God, you got me good. I hate you and your poker face." Janet smile and took Sam's wine glass. "Part of being a good doctor is a good poker face." Sam was still shaking her head. "I hate you, and it's not April 1st yet." Janet smiled, "Ya, but tomorrow is. And Colonel O'Neill will be back. If you wanted to set him up?" Sam's eyes got wide, "You mean make him think what? That I got drunk in D.C.?" "Well, you were alone with Daniel. Sharing a joining rooms," Janet smirked. "Oh Janet, that is terrible. It would be so mean. It's perfect!"


End file.
